


A Robust Public Education System

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [126]
Category: Glee
Genre: Children, Education, Elementary School, M/M, Public Education, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hudson-Hummels pick a school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robust Public Education System

Noah side-steps around a pile of Duplos and pauses to look at Harvey and Charlie before reaching the living room. He brushes another Duplo off the sofa and sits down next to Finn, in their relatively habitual arrangement of he and Kurt on either side of Finn. 

“One day we’re going to get the bedtime routine down under an hour,” Noah says. 

“By the time Harv and Charlie start college, for sure,” Finn says. 

“At least it takes less time than the morning routine,” Kurt says. “That’s a monstrosity.” 

“Not at all helped by Eliza’s commute,” Noah says. “Which is insane. She’s a kindergartener.” 

Finn sighs. “Yeah, I know. It’s the school Rachel and I compromised on. It wasn’t ever my first choice.”

“But you don’t have to think about that now,” Kurt says. “At least, not after this school year ends.” 

“That’s true. Did you have another place in mind?” Finn asks.

“You know how I feel about private schools. They’re undemocratic,” Noah says. “New York City has a robust public education system.”

“Yeah, I know, we both know,” Finn says, laughing as he drapes his arms over Noah and Kurt’s shoulders.

“We can look at the schools here, is all I’m saying,” Noah says. 

“Here or the new place-here?” Kurt asks, and Noah shrugs. 

“I assume in terms of zone school, the new place,” Noah says. 

Finn nods. “It needs to have a good music program. That’s important to me.”

“As much as I’m undecided on the long-term feasibility of charter schools within the system, there _is_ the charter school over on 67th,” Noah says. 

“Yeah?” Finn says. “Sell me on it.”

“It’s literally called the ‘Special Music School’,” Noah explains. “It’s audition-only, which I guess could get complicated, but it’s not like she _couldn’t_ audition. She’s just entering a year later than most of the kids.” 

“I don’t know of anyone who could help her prepare for an audition,” Kurt says, barely hanging on to a straight face. 

“Or anyone who’s already taught her _how_ many instruments?” Finn adds. 

“I promise I haven’t let her touch the French horn,” Noah says. “Really.” 

“Yet. Gotta put the ‘yet’ on there, baby,” Finn says. “Big fat ‘yet’.”

“She’s five,” Noah says with a shrug. “Give us time.” 

“But it fits your criteria of public school?” Kurt asks, sounding amused. 

Noah shrugs. “Close enough. It’s still publicly funded. Anyone can audition.” 

“Not everybody has dads who won a Tony, though,” Finn says. 

“I don’t think that’s a line on the application,” Noah says. “‘Has any member of your immediate family won a Tony?’ isn’t going to catch on.”

“Maybe if we brought it up at a PTA meeting,” Finn says. 

“Darling?” Kurt says. “Are you suggesting we sponsor a field trip or something in order to help Eliza’s chances?” 

Finn makes his guilty face. “Uh. Yeah?”

“I’m not saying we wouldn’t,” Kurt says. 

“Just clarifying,” Noah says, nodding his agreement. 

Finn grins. “Good,” he says. “Anything for our girl, right?”

“I’m going to make sure I call her sweet potato at the audition, though,” Noah says thoughtfully. “And we still have to remember to have the other two ready.” 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Charlie actually _did_ have a good singing voice?” Finn asks. 

“Anonymous recordings of school performances?” Kurt says innocently. 

“You know Eliza would brag on her,” Finn says. “It would definitely rub somebody the wrong way.”

“It’s not bragging if it’s not about yourself, I think,” Noah says. “It’s good to be proud of your siblings.” 

“Eliza does love her brother and sister,” Finn says. 

“Assuming the lure of a field trip to Broadway doesn’t have an impact, we’ll look at the other schools around here?” Noah asks. 

“Let me know if there’s any you like,” Finn says. “I’ll go ahead and talk to their school counselors, get the lay of the land.”

“We can make sure they’re all in easy walking distance of the new place,” Noah says. “And also hope there are no Duplos in bed tonight.” 

“Yeah, that one’s a crapshoot,” Finn says.

“It’s important that our baby have aspirations, darling.” 

“I’m just saying that putting all his eggs in the ‘no Duplos’ basket might be asking a little much,” Finn says. “I mean, we’re talking about the Peas here.”

“Don’t worry. I’m keeping a few eggs in the ‘someone who isn’t me gets them out of the bed’ basket, too.” 

Finn snorts. “Yeah, we all know who that ‘someone’ is.”

“It’s good you can read my mind, darling,” Noah says. 

“Good your head’s so clear,” Finn says. “Makes it easy to read.”

“It’s so nice of you to volunteer, is what I was thinking,” Kurt says to Finn. 

“Yeah, well, I’m helpful like that,” Finn says. 

Noah grins. “That’s definitely the first adjective I think of.”


End file.
